


Dusk Til Dawn

by shadouakuma



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lumity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soul Eater AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadouakuma/pseuds/shadouakuma
Summary: Luz Noceda an aspiring meister finally starts school to become just like the Great Azura, but it seems life is more complicated than that.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 16





	Dusk Til Dawn

Luz couldn’t be more excited about finally going to Hexside and learning how to be a meister, and become just like her all time hero Azura, so when she finally arrived, she quickly jumped out the car, ready to start her career.  
“Luz, sweetheart, please be careful, and don’t cause any unnecessary troubles for your teachers,” Camilia said, looking at her daughter with worry.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll do my best to stay out of trouble, te amo mami,” Luz said softly.  
“Love you too carino,” she said before driving away, leaving Luz on the steps.

She quickly walked towards the school, already having brought all of her belongings to her assigned dorm room, taking out the map of the school to make sure she was heading the right way this time, as she excitedly hummed, taking in all the sights, squealing softly to herself that she’s actually going to make her dream come true, so caught up, that ran right into someone, causing both of them to hit the ground.  
“Watch where you're going nitwit!” the girl hissed slowly getting up, dusting herself off.  
“Oh, mierada, I’m sooo sorry,” Luz rushed out, quickly getting up, finally coming face to face with a beautiful young woman her age, with mint green hair, with brown roots, and deep golden eyes, that just pulled her in.  
“Whatever,” the girl mumbled, pushing past Luz, not giving her another glance.  
“Geez, what amazing first impression you idiot,” Luz mumbled to herself, quickly getting up before taking off towards the dorms, excited to see who she’ll be rooming with, hoping her interaction with whoever will go more smoothly.  
After a couple wrong turns, she finally found her room, hyping herself up before using her dorm key, hearing the click before waltzing in, looking around, noticing a couple new things that weren't there before, a lot more plants sat near the window sills of her shared room.  
“Wow, I’ve never seen this type of plant before,” she whispered to herself, gazing at a strange white flower.  
“Its chrysanthemum, it usually used for graves and most funerals, but it can also be used for encouragement,” a woman with short wavy hair said, coming out of what seems to be the bathroom; “you must be Luz, I’m Willow,” she said with a kind smile.  
“It's nice to meet you Willow! You really have a green thumb,” Luz said, overcoming her shock at the sudden appearance, shaking Willow’s outstretched hand.  
“It's one of my favorite hobbies if mine, more like obsession, so I’m guessing you're also a first year,” she said, grabbing one of her plants to inspect it.  
“Yup, I’ve registered as a meister!” Luz exclaimed, puffing out her chest, causing Willow to giggle at Luz’s actions.  
“What about you Willow?” she asked, bouncing on her heels, as she looked at her roommate expectantly.  
“I’m a weapon, a halberd to be exact, and have you already unpacked yet?” Willow answered, shooting her own question as well.  
“Huh oh, yeah, I already settled in a couple weeks back,” Luz responded, assuring the other woman, “but a halberd! That’s so cool, do you have a meister yet? Oh can I see your weapon form!” Luz squealed, shooting question after question.  
Willow chuckled at Luz’s excitement, as she listened to her ramble on about weapons, fighting techniques, and classes.

They weren’t sure how long they talked and got to know each other, but it was that they were both hungry with the way Luz’s stomach growled in angry protest, both deciding to go ahead to the campus cafeteria.  
“Would you like me to introduce to my friend, his name’s Augustas and he’s also a meister,” Willow said, as they navigate their way throughout the campus.  
“Yes, most definitely, it’ll feel less lonely with more people,” she replied, shaking her rapidly, causing her to feel dizzy, “cool, he should be waiting near the vending machines,” Willow said, checking her phone to clarify.  
“Ah there he is, come on,” Willow beckoned, walking over to a young black man, with a striped blue button up shirt and khaki pants.  
“Willow there you are, have you heard about Rick the Reaper?!” he said, once he noticed the pair walk over to him.  
“Oh I’ve heard of him, he killed 9 people already, I wonder who's going to take him down,” Luz said excitedly.  
“Gus, I like you to meet my roommate Luz,” Willow introduced, as both Luz and Gus shook each other's hands.  
“Nice to meet you Luz, and I’ve heard about that, I think Ms. Clawthorne herself will take the mission,” he told her, bouncing on his heels.  
“Really! That's so cool, I hope I can go on missions one day,” Luz said dreamily.  
“I think we’re going to be doing that with the first years actually, they are also doing a screening to determine who’s a weapon or not as well,” Willow pitched in, all three them moving away from the soda machine to let people by.  
“What really? Why’s that?” Luz asked, not remembering hearing about this when she talked to the counselor.  
“There were a couple accidents when they were trying to resonate, they got seriously hurt because two weapons tried to pair without knowing,” Willow explained.  
“Oh, I didn’t really think about that, so we all are getting screened?,” Luz said curiously, wanting to know more about this.  
“Yup, we’re doing it tomorrow actually, then we can actually get our schedule,” Willow continued, finally beckoning them to an oval shaped table where they took their seats.

For the rest of lunch, they talked, and got to know each other, but eventually that all had to leave so they can either finish packing or getting ready for their first day tomorrow, saying their final goodbyes to Gus, Luz and Willow walking towards their dorm in comfortable silence.  
Eventually they made it to their room, saying goodnight to each, Luz immediately flopping on her bed, letting out a sign, focusing her gaze on the ceiling, mulling over today's events, as well as what to come tomorrow.  
She sat up, grabbing her suitcase, sitting on her bed as she went through it, looking for night wear so she could get ready for bed, as well as taking something out to wear for tomorrow.


End file.
